Harry Potter and the Shiokkii Legend
by ShadowEyedCat
Summary: Sixth Year.New friends, new enemy's,new powers. Harry thought all he had to do was pass classes,endure the Dursley's and defeat Voldemort.Boy, was he wrong....Lions,Snakes,and Three Voldemorts,Oh my!
1. Beginning

Seccie: Well, I back-ish! Shivian: 'bout time. Azra: Seccie, the accident prone author, does not own Harry Potter. Just this computer, a blanket, broken clock radio, three cats and a jelly bean. Seccie: Fic on!  
  
::Harry Potter and the Shiokkii Legend::  
  
It was half past midnight, the early morning of July 30th, at Privet Drive. A few flickering street lights reflected dully of rain soaked streets. It looked like a perfectly content place-inhabitants sleeping, everything neat and tidy. But if one could go inside the houses, they would see a different story. Particularly at Number 4 Privet Drive....  
  
Icy blue eyes looked into a window, fixed on the sleeping figure. Crouching on a branch, the only sign of movement was the occasional flinch as a cold raindrop landed on them. The spying person pulled back closer to the tree trunk as the sleeping form thrashed for a moment, sitting up abruptly. Green eyes widened as they reached up and felt their forehead; coming back covered in what, even in the dim light, the blue eyed figure could tell was blood. The person, now recognizably a teenaged boy, scrambled up and across a room covered in broken toys and games. Pulling a quill and a small ink jar out of a trunk by the wall, the boy started writing hastily. Grinning slightly, the person in the tree jumped down and pulled out a small round mirror. A few mumbled words revealed a pair of red slit pupiled eyes. "Tomorrow...." There was the faint sound of indrawn breath. The picture in the mirror grew larger as if the mirror was dropped. A girl with reddish hair could be seen jumping up and down. Cat ears and a tail moved in time with the faintly heard chanting.  
  
"He's coming tomorrow! He's coming tomorrow! I can't wait-it's been forever since the last time I saw a real human! Yippee!"  
  
The blue eyed person shook their head, even the other person was silenced by a cold voice. They let out a short laugh and looked at the overcast sky.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Harry Potter was in no way normal. The fact that he lived with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon was a point. Another was that same aunt and uncle abhorred him more than the dog next door, which always would get into Aunt Petunia's flower beds, was another. Perhaps the most outstanding point was the fact that his cousin was the approximant size and shape of a young elephant. Oh, and the fact he was a wizard-in-training didn't gain him any points for normality. Not very tall, wiry and slight; he looked more like a twelve year old then his soon to be sixteen years. He had just woken from another nightmare to find his scar bleeding. Dashing across his room, he ignored the feeling of being watched and hurrily scribbled a letter to the only person who had even attempted to talk to him during this summer.  
  
Professor Lupin, I had another nightmare, the usual kind of stuff, but this time my scar started bleeding! Is that normal? (Of course, when is anything about me normal?) Should I tell Professor Dumbledore? Hedwig hasn't been looking good lately, maybe you could get Hagrid to look at her. Why haven't Ron and Hermione sent any letters? Thanks for hearing me out.  
Harry  
  
Reading the letter over, Harry couldn't hold back a shudder at the memory of the nightmare. It didn't sound that bad on paper, but in his mind.......  
  
Harry looked around the graveyard from third year. "Back here again, huh?" He said dully. Not spotting Cedric's body, he allowed his hopes to rise. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe it wasn't his fault.....The small smile that graced his features crashed as the Veil from the Department of Mysteries billowed by a tombstone. A slight movement from the shadows caught his attention. Cedric's half rotted body rolled against a granite statue, eyes glazed slightly green and staring directly a Harry. "Murderer..........." The voice echoed around the empty space. Harry closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. It wasn't his fault, Sirius said so. He didn't know Voldemort would be waiting there. "Your fault..." Shaking, Harry slowly stepped backward. Not his fault, not his fault, not his fault, nothisfault, nothisfaultnothisfault!! A hand fell on his shoulder and he whirled around to see his godfather smiling at him. But there was something wrong with that smile. It was tinged with madness, almost leaking over with hate. Sirius Black's eyes lacked the shine or gleam that all people had. "Your fault...murder, killer, kinslayer!!Your fault!!!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and relaxed. Bloody half-moons from his nails stung as sweat dripped into them. Shaking hands attached the letter to his aging owl's leg. Hedwig gave him a concerned look, and then flew out the half open window... Sighing loudly, he turned back to his small bed a curled in a corner, a few tears dripping down his cheeks .Tomorrow he would be sixteen. An age celebrated in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. He had an odd feeling about this... His head fell to his knee's as he fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning, the rain continued pouring. He was disappointed that he had not gotten any early owls, but pushed it out of his head as he went to make breakfast. Stumbling down the stairs, he stopped at the last step. He had heard three unknown voices in the kitchen. The Dursley's weren't up yet, so they couldn't have let anyone in; and Mrs. Figg's was the only house on Privet Drive connected to the Floo Network... Harry drew his wand, ignoring the slight burning feeling it was leaving. He burst into the kitchen, drawing the gaze of three unknown women. The tallest had white hair and ice blue eyes, so pale it was disconcerting. Closest to him was a girl with reddish burgundy cat eyes and high pigtails of red. She seemed to be bouncing in place, eyes darting around excitedly. Half-hidden behind the two other's, the shortest was giving him a cold appraisal. Black hair pulled into a braid going down to her knees, while eyes of violet, with gold and black speckles stared directly into his. She did not look happy. Eyeing them cautiously, he gestured them to sit with his free hand. "Now, tell me why are three witch's in my house at four in the morning?" The red haired one looked like she could barely contain her excitement. She waved her hand rapidly, reminding him of Hermione. "Pick me! Me!!! Pick me!!" Harry sighed wearily and nodded at her. She darted up and clasped her hands together. She grinned widely, and he lowered his wand slightly. Her happiness seemed to rub off on him as he felt a little of his reserve disappear. "We came here to get you, 'cause you're gonna-OW! What was that for?!" She rubbed the spot where the white haired girl punched her side. The-Boy- Who-Lived's wand came back up, burning his fingers even more, pointing it at the pale haired girl. He didn't have time to react as the black haired girl stepped forward, unsheathing a dagger. "Now." The last thing Harry saw or felt was his wand becoming a red-hot brand in his hand, and three pairs of eyes watching. One in concern, one in curiosity, and the violet pair in calculating indifference. 'What do they want?'  
  
Seccie: And that was the first chapter!! Like it? Hate it? Review it! Shivian: Take your meds now, no need to turn out crap like this again. Azra:Tell us what you think! Seccie:I'm also having trouble making this story upload as I saved it.Anyone want to help? 


	2. IntroductionsOr:Let's get this plot star...

Seccie:Ta-da! Fastest update ever for me! Thankies to Youkai and Siripirtus! This chappie is for you!

Shivian:On with the fic.

Azra:Seecie doesn't not own Harry Potter. If she did, the next book would be out by now and Sirius wouldn't have died.

Harry Potter and the Shiokkii Legend

            The first thing Harry Potter, Boy-who-lived extraordinaire, noticed when he woke from a rather uncomfortable sleep was stone. Lots of stone. Ceiling, walls, and the bed he was sleeping on. The next thing he noticed was the pounding headache. He groaned slightly, holding his head as he got off the flat slab he supposed would be nice if you added about 3 mattresses.

"What is it with wizards and castles?" He murmured, standing straighter as the pounding in his head receded. Harry looked at his cell more closely. No windows, glow globes built into the wall and an extremely heavy looking wood door. His eyes widened. His wand!! It wasn't in his pocket…..He looked frantically around the room. He sighed in relief when he saw it by the wall, in the shadow of the bed. Reaching down to pick it up, he wasn't prepared for the burning sensation in his palm. Dropping the wand,  he touched it gingerly with his foot. His hand now had a long red blister running down its palm, and he didn't think he would be able to use it for a while. A loud creaking noise was heard, and he whirled around to see the white haired girl looking at him oddly.

"My wand…err…bit me" He muttered, holding his hand out as proof. She gave it a glance, then turned back to him.

"And so it starts." She went over to the door, glancing over her shoulder as she opened it." Come with me and everything will be explained." With this she left the cell, leaving no room for argument. Harry followed her, emerging  into a (unsurprisingly) stone hallway. The hall twisted and turned, and after about fifteen minutes of walking, Harry was completely lost. They finally stopped at a door half hidden by a tapestry. His guide opened the door and went into the room, not bothering to see if he followed. He did anyways.

            Remus Lupin was worried. He had just received a troubling letter from Harry and he wasn't sure Hedwig would survive. Even Hagrid was puzzled by how fast the owl had deteriorated when she got to the house. They would just have to wait until Albus got here. Moving from his seat by the fire he glanced out the window to see if the owl he had sent to Harry (by his own owl, of course) had returned yet. The werewolf sighed and sat back down. What was taking so long?

            The room was brightly lit and warm from a large fire. Couches and chairs were scattered around, and Harry was relived to see they weren't stone. The two other women from earlier where here, lounging carelessly and seemingly engrossed in a game of muggle poker with a suit of armor. The black haired one was dealer, and had a malicious smile on her face and almost all the chips. The red haired girl had only a chip left and looked up gratefully as they walked in.

"Kyrhys! Thank all that you came in when you did! Cera almost had me beat again."

"Then you should learn how to play, Amya. Or at least focus half your attention to the game." The now identified Cera gathered up the cards and put hem in a pocket. Amya them shifted her attention to Harry.

"You're awake! Oh, I'm so glad! I thought Cer had hit you too hard and you might have died and then I never would have got a chance to train a-ERK!" The bouncy girl had just managed to be elbowed again by Kyrhys. The calmer girl gestured for Harry to sit and he did so, selecting a seat where he could see all three of them.

"Where am I and why am I here?" He began, seeing as none of them tried to start the conversation. "And who are you?"

"You are at Shadow Hallow, an unplottable, untraceable, and not-completely-of-this-world castle. You are here because we will train you to defeat the Greater Dark*" Cera said; not looking at him, but at the fire.

"Greater Dark? You mean Voldemort?" He understood where this was going. Dumbledore had probably hired them to train him over the summer.

"That will be explained later." Said Kyrhys, giving Amya a distinct 'Do-not-say-anything-or-else-I'll-hex-you-to-oblivion' look.

"I'm Amya Nekoryu, that Kyrhys and Cera. I'm a dragoncat demon from old Japan. I'm training you because the Greater Dark killed my family." She stopped for a moment, and then went on in her normal, bouncy, too much sugar voice. "I like pranks, food, and long walks on the beach. I will be teaching you Charms, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts, Magical Theory and Manpulation, and last but not least-Cooking!"

"Cooking?" Harry said weakly. '_All those bloody classes, and we haven't even got to the others! And cooking?'_

"Yes, cooking! Who wants to marry a guy who can't cook?" Before he could say anything, Kyrhys began her introduction.

"I am Kyrhys Whiteflight, an Artic Phoenix demon. I will help you because the Greater Dark does not deserve to live. I will teach you Advanced Flying, Elemental Magic, Wards, Spell Creation and Languages. I hope you will be a good pupil." She gave him a small smile and they all turned to Cera. Who wasn't there.

"Blast! She always did hate introductions. I guess I get to tell you about her." Amya laughed and smirked. "Cera is Cera BloodMoon, a grumpy, mean, arrogant, extremely powerful Shiokkii. The leader in fact."

"Even though she only 100 years older then us." Kyrhys added.

"Yeah, 'cause she kill everyone older. Anyways-She's teaching you because the Greater Dark wants to kill her, and only you can kill him. She will be teaching you Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Runes, and her specialties: Combat and Magical Weapon/Item Creation." _'I have to fight with HER!? A something with the last name BloodMoon?! Why do I think I won't like that class?'_

"What's a Shiokkii, and I thought demons weren't real?" Harry said, a little overwhelmed by his new work load.

"What are they teaching kids these days? We demons live in specially warded and spell hidden areas. We don't have contact with wizards or muggles. What the area is depends on the demon. A Shiokkii is kind of a Summoner Demon. We get cool powers they don't get, but they're a completely different species." It was then the rapidly talking cat demon noticed how Harry was about to fall asleep on his feet and the huge burn on his hand. "Tomorrow we'll look at that burn and wand. Get some sleep. I'll take you to your room. That cell really was dull wasn't it?"

            The owl Remus had sent came back with the letter unopened, and Hedwig was getting steadily worse. Dumbledore was currently trying to save her, and Ron and Hermione were Flooing in later that night. He had wanted Harry to stay here until the summer was over. 

_'But how would he feel living in Sirius's old house?'_

Hard knocking on the door tore Remus out of his thoughts. He opened the door to revel one Albus Dumbledore, with an odd look on his face.

Seccie: And so it ends. Another chapter come and gone. This one was crappy and only to get the plot moving.

Shivian: You're telling me.

Azra: Review please; it makes us all feel better. And more reviews=better chapters.


End file.
